1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a stamp-making apparatus in which an access object, such as a stamp body as a stamp-making object material, is removably mounted.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, an electronic apparatus (stamp-making apparatus) of the above-mentioned kind uses e.g. a ribbon cartridge formed with a fitting groove in which a stamp body is fitted, and the ribbon cartridge is mounted in a pocket formed in the stamp-making apparatus. There are provided a plurality of kinds of ribbon cartridges each formed with a fitting groove which is varied in shape as viewed in plan view and depth, in a manner corresponding to a plurality of kinds of stamp bodies which are different in shape (mainly in width and thickness). Each stamp body mounted in the stamp-making apparatus by way of its ribbon cartridge is positioned such that a vertical and longitudinal center of a stamp surface of the stamp body in its mounted position is always brought to an identical position. Further, the ink ribbon carried by the ribbon cartridge has a width corresponding to the size of a stamp body, and when the ribbon cartridge is mounted in the stamp-making apparatus, the ink ribbon has to be positioned such that a vertical center, i.e. a center with respect to the width of the ink ribbon, is always brought to an identical position with respect to a print block of the stamp-making apparatus.
As can be understood from the above, in the conventional electronic apparatus (stamp-making apparatus), a stamp body and an ink ribbon therefor are arranged within a ribbon cartridge in such a manner that they are properly positioned when the ribbon cartridge is mounted in the pocket of the stamp-making apparatus. Therefore, if the ribbon cartridge is not accurately set in the pocket of the stamp-making apparatus, the stamp body and the ink ribbon are deviated from their proper positions with respect to an exposure block and the print block of the stamp-making apparatus. Further, it is required to provide as many kinds of ribbon cartridges as the kinds of stamp bodies, so that the number of associated devices or component parts to be provided is increased. Moreover, the mounting procedure is troublesome since the stamp body is first mounted in the ribbon cartridge, and then the ribbon cartridge is mounted in the pocket of the stamp body-making apparatus.
Although construction of the ribbon cartridge becomes complicated, if the fitting groove of the ribbon cartridge is formed in a manner corresponding to the size of the maximum-size stamp body of all kinds of stamp bodies so as to enable each kind of stamp body to be properly positioned within the fitting groove, it is at least possible to dispense with provision of as many kinds of ribbon cartridge as kinds of stamp bodies. However, this brings about an undesired possibility of a stamp body equipped with a cap for protection of its stamp surface being mounted in the fitting groove in its capped state. If exposure of the stamp body is carried out in this state, the stamp surface is not formed or engraved, i.e. the exposure is in vain. Provision of a sensor for detecting improper mounting of a ribbon cartridge having the stamp body mounted in its capped state will solve this problem. However, the provision of such a sensor makes the stamp-making apparatus complicated not only in construction but also in a manner of control.